Battle for the Catacombs
by August Mayhem
Summary: Drabble. Battle in the Crystal Catacombs. What if Zuko hadn't interrupted Katara and Azula's fight?
1. Chapter 1

Uploaded: Mar. 12, 2011

Disclaimer: I always forget about these...Troublesome. I don't own anything but my own plot. And should this story be added to, this disclaimer will be continuous and cover everything written.

**.x.**

Katara and Zuko had been found by Iroh and Aang. They were free from the Catacombs. As Katara and Aang raced outside to go find their group.

"We gotta find Sokka and Toph!"

A blast of blue flame was shot at them and Aang had to quickly block with a rough wall of stone. Azula stood behind them, two smoking fingers pointed at them. Katara jumped out from behind the wall and called a tidal wave up with the water from the man-made river and slammed it on the Fire Princess.

Azula superheated the wave with a large ball of fire and the resulting steam covered the area. Looking around, unsure of where their enemy was, Katara and Aang had to bend a water shield when Azula shot fireballs at them from a high jump.

Flipping in midair Azula landed on a small platform on the closest pillar. She was unprepared for the Avatar brat to break the pillar, but managed to make her fall advantageous when she landed between the two benders.

They were at a stalemate, Azula aiming a hand at each of them. They were interrupted when a fireblast shot between Aang and Azula. Everyone turned to see a tunic-free Zuko in a fighting stance. Gold eyes looked at his sister, and then to Aang.

A fireball was shot. The four were split into pairs. Katara, as much as she hated it, had to ignore Aang and Zuko so to put all her focus on Azula. She was a dangerous opponent and the waterbender couldn't afford to lose focus.

Out of the corner of her eye Katara saw two whips made of fire and as the Fire Princess landed from her jump she sent a sharp wave at her opponent, similar to the one used against Master Pakku. Unfortunately, the princess dodged it, but part of her bangs were cut off. A small victory as it were.

Aang cut off the end of a large stalacite and forcefully slammed it into the ground. The stone around it erupted and flew outwards. Katara had to move quickly as a blue flame was shot at her head. Water flowed up her body and turned her arms into water whips. Using circular motions, she enveloped Azula's right hand. And when the princess kicked out, she wrapped that leg in water too.

She easily lifted the princess, who cried out in alarm, flipped her upside down and slammed her into the ground. There was a sickening crack as she landed, but Katara ignored that in favour of helping Aang fight Zuko.

Together they easily subdued the Fire Prince, but then had to deal with the Dai Lee agents. In fighting them, they were quickly joined by Iroh who told them to leave as he held them off.

As they ran towards the exit, Katara quickly checked the princess' body. There was no pulse. The two young benders quickly used the waterfall to escape. They were free, no one was hurt, and the Fire Nation Princess was dead.

**.x.**

AN: Quick little drabble. Always wondered what would've happened had Zuko not cut Katara's water whips. I don't think I did it justice, but lemme know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Posted: Tues April 5, 2011

**.x.**

Katara and Zuko had been found by Iroh and Aang. They were free from the Catacombs. As Katara and Aang raced outside to go find their group.

"We gotta find Sokka and Toph!"

A blast of blue flame was shot at them and Aang had to quickly block with a rough wall of stone. Azula stood behind them, two smoking fingers pointed at them. Katara jumped out from behind the wall and called a tidal wave up with the water from the man-made river and slammed it on the Fire Princess.

Azula superheated the wave with a large ball of fire and the resulting steam covered the area. Looking around, unsure of where their enemy was, Katara and Aang had to bend a water shield when Azula shot fireballs at them from a high jump.

Flipping in midair Azula landed on a small platform on the closest pillar. She was unprepared for the Avatar brat to break the pillar, but managed to make her fall advantageous when she landed between the two benders.

They were at a stalemate, Azula aiming a hand at each of them. They were interrupted when a fireblast shot between Aang and Azula. Everyone turned to see a tunic-free Zuko in a fighting stance. Gold eyes looked at his sister, and then to Aang.

A fireball was shot. The four were split into pairs. Katara, as much as she hated it, had to ignore Aang and Zuko so to put all her focus on Azula. She was a dangerous opponent and the waterbender couldn't afford to lose focus.

Out of the corner of her eye Katara saw two whips made of fire and as the Fire Princess landed from her jump she sent a sharp wave at her opponent, similar to the one used against Master Pakku. Unfortunately, the princess dodged it, but part of her bangs were cut off. A small victory as it were.

Aang cut off the end of a large stalacite and forcefully slammed it into the ground. The stone around it erupted and flew outwards. Katara had to move quickly as a blue flame was shot at her head. Water flowed up her body and turned her arms into water whips. Using circular motions, she enveloped Azula's right hand. And when the princess kicked out, she wrapped that leg in water too.

Quickly swirling her hands in entrancing movements, Katara made the water cover Azula's whole body and then shoved it inside of her before she could steam it away.

Water swamped the Fire Princess' mouth, nose and ears. It flowed down her throat to her stomach and her lungs. Dark gold eyes widened as their possessor struggled to breathe, her vision blurring, partly from the water covering her frame, but mostly from the lack of oxygen.

When Katara felt the last of the princess' life flee, she allowed the water to fall away from the still body. She ignored the wrenching feeling in her gut. She was the enemy and would have felt nothing at killing her or Aang.

She pushed aside all feeling and ran to help Aang fight the bending prince. They had to escape and get free of Ba Sing Se.

**.x.**

AN: Re-read the first chapter and thought up another way for Azula to die. Ponder what that says about my frame of mind.


End file.
